1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optometer (a vision tester) for subjective examination (measurement) of refractive power and others of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an optometer (a vision tester) having a main unit (a phoropter) arranged to dispose optical elements such as a sphere lens and a cylinder lens in front of an examinee's eye and a controller, and the optometer being structured to perform subjective examination (far vision test) on refractive power and others of the examinee's eye by allowing an examinee to view an optotype presented at a predetermined distance for far vision test apart from the examinee's eye. This optometer is adapted to change the optical elements to be disposed in front of the examinee's eye by operation of the controller by an examiner. The controller is provided with a display which displays various kinds of optometry information such as information on the optical element disposed in front of the examinee's eye.
Recently, an optometer capable of performing near vision test using this type of controller (an optometer in which the display of the controller is also used as an optotype presenting unit for near vision test) has been proposed (see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9(1997)-299332). However, this apparatus is structured so that the entire controller or the display separately located from a switch panel (an operating part) of the controller is turned to the examinee. It is therefore poor in usability.